


Best Patient

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [85]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “How about something warm? It will help you sleep.” and Kylux if you feel like it”





	Best Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, Sick Fic, Vomiting

Kylo sat down gently on the edge of the bed, lifting a hand to press against Hux’s forehead. In response, Hux squirmed away, but not before Kylo determined that his fever hadn’t come down yet. He tried to tuck Hux into the next of blankets, but Hux began to moan, kicking them off as quickly as Kylo could gather them up. 

“Stop…” Hux muttered weakly.

“Poor love,” Kylo said, letting Hux have his way for a moment, sweating and panting with the exertion of kicking the blankets off. “How about something warm? It will help you sleep.”

Hux opened fever-bright eyes that lit up with the wicked grin on his face. 

“I know something hot that’ll help,” he said and made a dive for the fly of Kylo’s jeans. 

In a fair fight, Kylo knew he could win. But Hux never played fair, which is why he usually won. But this? Fighting with Hux while he was sick was like his boyfriend had suddenly transformed into an octopus, and Kylo was left desperately trying to defend himself from more limbs than Hux should rightly have access to. 

“Hun…this isn’t… you need to rest!”

Kylo retreated down the bed, only for Hux to slither after him, his sleep shirt stuck to his back with sweat. Kylo knew he was nearing the edge of the mattress, and didn’t want to end up on the floor with Hux diving onto him, but as quickly as the assault started, it stopped. 

“I.. I don’t feel so…”

Kylo leapt to his feet, hooking a foot around the plastic basin set beside the bed and pulled in in front of Hux just as he started dry heaving. Kylo let Hux cling to his arms as the spasms racked his body, alternating between looking down at Hux’s sweat-dampened hair and the various posters hung up on the walls. 

As Hux began to quiet, Kylo teased one hand free, fetching the glass of water from the bedside for Hux to rinse his mouth. Shivering now, Hux laid back without protest, and allowed Kylo to pull up the covers. 

“So… a little tea maybe?”

Hux nodded mutely. 

“Maybe a bit of dry toast too when your stomach has settled?”

Hux whined, prompting Kylo to lean down and press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Ok, ok, just tea for my patient.”

Kylo felt Hux’s hand tug at his as he stood up. 

“Didn’t tell me… I was your best… patient,” he panted. 

“Best patients don’t fight the person taking care of them,” Kylo admonished. “Best patients eat their toast.”

Hux pulled back his hand, tucking it under the covers with a frown. 

“‘S fine then.”

Kylo laughed and pressed another kiss to Hux’s forehead. 

“Well, at least you’re getting better.”


End file.
